House Unity!
by LoveUrselfHon6
Summary: "This activity will involve every single sixth year. It is very simple. One member from each house would leave the comforts of his/her own house and go stay with the other house for a whole term, which is, until the Christmas holidays." Dumbledore finished. DRAMIONE! (Hermione: Ew.) HINNY! (Ginny: YAY!) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. House Unity!

It was a chaotic morning in the Great Hall. Everyone looked frazzled because classes were about to start in exactly 2.5 minutes. There were drinks being spilled everywhere, there was hasty eating of the rather delicious treats made by House Elves and there were some spectators sitting on their respective house benches like Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I wonder why Dumbledore asked us to stay.." wondered Hermione for the 10th time this morning.

Ron was looking agitated. "No idea, Hermione! This might as well be the tenth time you've said the same thing this morning!"

"Alright then! I'll stop talking!" Even she looked irritated now, then started muttering incoherently under her breath..'something about voicing out her questions'..

Harry sighed. He had enough of those two squabbling. By the time those two looked like they'd made up, the Great Hall was pretty much empty, except for the sixth years. At the breakfast speech, Dumbledore had specifically requested them to stay back.

"Alright, students. I am sure all of you are wondering why I requested you all to stay back. I have a very important announcement, as a matter of fact. This announcement is about an activity only four sixth years will do, however, everyone else will be involved as well. It is an activity all of the teachers came up with this very summer, to promote house unity."

A collective groan could be heard.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued with an amused look, "This activity will involve _every single sixth year._ It is very simple. One member from each house would leave the comforts of his/her own house and go stay with the other house for a whole term, which is, until the Christmas holidays."

By now, you could see the look of either delight or/and shock on everyone's faces.

"What!?" a girl yelled, looking completely outraged.

"You can't make us!" someone blubbered.

"I'm running away!" spluttered a frazzled looking Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore raised his hand. Silence. " So, the staff members and I have _together _voted for the individual transferring to another house for a term. So, a certain member of Slytherin house gets transferred to Gryffindor."

The wave of outrage broke amongst students again.

"Nooo!"

"Never in a million years!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore said calmly. "The certain member will be Mr. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore, being very clever, never gave his audience any time to react and continued. "Mr. Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff house shall move to Slytherin house. Ms. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw house will move to Hufflepuff. And lastly, Mr Seamus Finnegan shall be moving from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw."

There was silence. Chatter broke out. Meanwhile, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dean were comforting Seamus.

"At least you're not moving to Slytherin." Ron helpfully said.

"Yeah! Its Ravenclaw. You'd better be with someone when you try getting into the Common Room, otherwise you might be locked out for the rest of the night." Harry chuckled.

The other snickered.

"Alright, thanks guys. See you around!" Seamus spoke in a very Irish accent and scurried to Prof. McGonnagal for his instructions for a 'very smooth transition'.

The Golden Trio soon brought up the point of Malfoy being in the same house with them, when the boys realised, horrified that they would have to share the same dorms as Malfoy, where he would sleep, in place of Seamus.

"Hey Potter, Weasley, Mudblood", a very Malfoy-ish voice drawled behind them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Its.. Me! This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh! Criticism is appreciated, but nothing too rude please, even I have feelings! :) Hope you like it! Read and Review!_


	2. Truth or Dare?

Previously: "Hey_ Potter, Weasley, Mudblood" a very Malfoy-ish voice drawled behind them._

Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed. This was going to be a **very **long term.

"Shove off Malfoy!" the three of them yelled in unison.

Draco quickly scurried, giving him one of his trademark smirks. There, he met McGonnagal, who looked very annoyed, seemingly at him being so late and never missing a chance to humiliate, irritate and insult her students.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, I request you to not annoy my students if you would like a detention free weekend." McGonnagal said, to which Draco scowled. He did not like this. His father would surely hear about this!

"Now, for a very smooth transition into Gryffindor, you are requested to at least _try _to _get along _with your now-house members. The password is _Fortuna Major._ Mr Weasley and Ms Granger are house prefects. I will have your trunk sent to the sixth year boy's dorms, where you will be staying. You shall sleep in Mr Finnegan's bed. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Mr Thomas will be sharing these dorms with you. You will share Ms Granger's timetable for this term, as you have chosen all classes she has too. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will be in most of those classes. I will have this on a sheet of parchment for you by dinner. Enjoy!" McGonnagal waved and hurried to her first class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dumbledore had not yet dismissed the Sixth Years. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, students. Because of this...schedule changing announcement and life for a term, I am giving you all a day off! Enjoy!"<p>

A cheer went through a crowd. Immediately, everyone hurried through the gates of the Great Hall.

"Lets go back to the Common Room." Hermione said, looking rather put-off. She had to deal with Malfoy for the rest of the term. _At least we're in it together.. _she thought.

"Yup" Ron and Harry both agreed.

" 'Mione, maybe we should go to library" Harry suggested. "Malfoy's gonna be there, might as well avoid him as long as possible.."

"Hmm, fair enough. I have to look up some things anyway. Let's go! Race you!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Hermione, even though she didn't play, won. Man, she ran fast! All three were clutching the sides of their stomachs and laughing.

They completely forgot about Malfoy.

* * *

><p>After a hearty meal, the Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley and Dean walked back to the common room.<p>

"Come on guys!" Ginny was looking rather impatient.

"Alright, alright." Hermione shook her head at the rather feisty red-headed girl. They were supposed to play Truth or Dare. Everyone, being afraid of Ginny, quickly followed her ad reached the Common Room.

"Fortuna Major" Ginny muttered the password and hurried in. All of them quickly sat down in a cosy spot near the fireplace.

"Ok, Hermione. Truth or Dare?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Dare." Hermione said with a flame in her eyes. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Dean joked.

"Must be the reason I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione smirked.

"Ok Hermione. I dare you to...call Prof. McGonnagal an...old witch who is completely off her rocker..." Harry almost finished.

"Easy."

"Not so fast. I did't finish yet." Harry spoke with an evil look in eyes. "I dare you to call Prof. McGonnagal an old witch who is completely off her rocker i_n front of the whole Common Room."_

"Alright." Hermione paled, then smirked. She looked like she'd found a loophole. She went to the entrance, then _whispered _that Prof. McGonnagal was off her rocker. Then she walked back with a smug expression on her face. Harry looked put out, while the others merely snickered.

"You never said I couldn't whisper! Ok. _Harry.__" _She spoke with the same smug look on her face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Harry spoke confidently.

"Alright... who do you like?" Hermione asked, casually glancing at Ginny, whose face was redder than her hair. And Harry... it was the same story. She smirked. "Don't think you can get away with it Harry. I've got some Veritaserum I may or may not have stolen from Snape's private stores... Here." She gave harry a tiny vial, which seemed to hold only 3 drops of a colourless, odourless liquid. Harry looked pale, then gulped it all down.

"I may or may not like Ginny! I am just worried that if we go out with each other, then it's going to affect mine and Ron's friendship.." Harry said it all in one breath. He was redder than a firetruck.

So was Ginny.

Hermione smirked even more. "Harry, I only gave you 3 drops of _water. _Way to spill the beans." She grinned.

But before she knew it, Harry and Ginny were enveloped in a hug, ready to kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well? Do you like it? Let me know! I love Hinny! :D :D Read and Review!_


	3. Getting to know Granger

_A/N: This chapter is going to be (mostly) in Draco's POV. I really thank y'all for taking the time to read my fanfic, review and adding it to your alert-list-thingy! xxx *hugs*  
><em>

* * *

><p>A day after Prof. Dumbledore made that announcement, Draco could be found lying around in his new dorm at precisely 6:31 am, which he now shared with Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Thomas. They were rather nice roomies, only when they were being civil towards each other. Weasley was <strong>very <strong>reluctant to talk to him civilly, but he guessed that was definitely an improvement. He had pledged last night, before going to bed, that he would at least **try **and be nice to them. He had been a brat towards them as long as he could remember.

First year, he had hated Potter! He did offer to be his friend, but no, he would rather be friends with Weasley. He had also implicitly stated that Weasley was 'the right kind'. Also, he was jealous that Potter got on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Next year, he had simply called Granger a 'filthy little mudblood' which he was sure had reduced her to tears. He felt guilty after that incident, after all, Granger was an exceptional witch. _Scratch that! Did I just compliment Granger? _Anyway, he had laughed when Weasley had been throwing up slugs too, which didn't help, whatsoever. Third year, he had gotten Hagrid and his stupid Hippogriff fired to which he was promptly slapped by Granger. _Reckon my cheek's never been the same again. _He thought, reaching for his cheek. _Ouch. _Also, he had taunted Potter by pretending to be a dementor pretty much for the whole term. In their 4th year, he reckoned Potter had** actually **put his name in The Goblet of Fire. He then reasoned with himself and came to the conclusion that **NO ONE **in their right mind, at Potter's age would ever put their name in the Goblet. Also, he was a brat towards them, then. After that, in their 5th year, he had definitely not helped by being in the Inquisitorial Squad with that Umbridge woman.

All he wanted was some friends. Some **real **friends. Like how Potter had Granger and Weasley. He longed for some friends. Crabbe and Goyle were stupider than mud, if that was even possible. They simply followed him around, annoyed him to a **great **extent because of their stupidity. Then there was Parkinson. _Ew! _It was almost as though she slobbered over him ALL THE TIME. Even drooled. _Drakey-poo! Come here! _Draco thought nauseously. He was pretty much, always on his feet, trying to get rid of her! Ugh!

Maybe he could try to be nice to Granger too. She was an exceptional witch, not being unable to master one spell. He found her rather bossy, but it was a...side effect...of being so brilliant. He hated to admit it, but she always beat him in every class (she managed to beat _everyone_)! She hardly cried, but when she did, it was like a waterfall. She hardly got angry, but when angered, she would charge like a bull; plodding and minding her own business, but when angered, then she charged and would seriously damage things in her way. She also looked absolutely gorgeous at the Yule Ball. **_What is wrong with me!?_**

He walked downstairs to the Common room and looked around. It was a splash of warmth; gold and red.

It was warm and friendly, unlike him.  
>It felt safe and protected; unlike him.<br>It was happy and cheerful; unlike him.

He eyes found the spot where Granger, Weasley, Potter, Thomas and the female Weasley were playing Truth or Dare. Realisation struck him and he figured that Weasley and Potter were going out. They were **really **meant for each other, and he never thought or said it, unless of course, he meant it. He had noticed how the female Weasley had been crushing on Potter for **years, **and only now, was when he noticed her. _Talk about being slow. _The Weaslette was actually quite pretty. Her flaming red hair made her look fierce, which she was. _Pfft, I am not afraid of her... _he thought!

* * *

><p>Hermione was very unhappy. It was Saturday, it was pouring outside, Draco Malfoy was now in her house <strong>and <strong>all her classes and she suddenly felt like crap. Lavender and Parvati were awfully mean to her.

"_Can you please turn it down a notch, I am trying to sleep her!" Hermione said, looking frustrated. The two gossiping girls stared at her. She was being to pushy and annoying!_

_"Hermione!"_

_"What?!" She said defensively._

_"Please, can you stop being so annoying!"  
><em>

_"I value sleep. I need sleep. So please let me sleep!"_

_At this, Lavender had had enough! _

_"Shut up! It's our right to talk! Why can't you just stop for sometime and let us talk in peace!? If you give me any of that beauty sleep stuff, then stop. Because you look pretty hideous right now! Your hair's an effing mess, you never care about guys, you never giggle, you are not pretty enough! So stuff it, and let us talk!" At this, Hermione stormed out of her dorm, in tears. How dare she?! She had always been sensitive when someone had talked about her body. She would always get conscious. But now, she had been hurt enough! She ran to the Common Room, and found herself a cosy spot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Draco was sure he heard sniffling somewhere. He had taken a shower and was dressed up. Funnily enough, he had chosen Muggle clothing. A light blue pair of jeans and a pitch black shirt that accentuated his structure (and muscles). He looked around, searching for the source of that sniffling.<p>

_Oh. It's Granger. Better see what happened, I really want to set things right with her. **In the end, we only regret the chances we never took. **_

"Granger? You alright there?"

Hermione looked up to find herself staring into gorgeous grey eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN:*giggles* Hey guys! Hope you liked the chap! Its not fab, but its getting there! Keep in mind, that I have no beta. Also, it's **only in this chapter** Lavender here, is mean girl. She will apologise later, and all will be well. Anyway, Love y'all! xxx_


	4. Quidditch Against the Slytherins

_A/N: Some of this chapter is in Harry's POV whilst some is in Draco's and Hermione's. Don't mind that.:P_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up feeling refreshed. It was a bright, autumn morning, when Harry had been happiest. He was going out with Ginny, Draco Malfoy (<em>Draco Malfoy!) <em>was **trying to be civil, **Ron had happily accepted their relationship and today, was a practice match between the Slytherins and Gryffindors! Dumbledore had been kind enough to grant the week off for sixth years and arranged a friendly match between houses because of his **very **unexpected announcement.

Both Harry and Draco were looking forward to this match, they'd been talking about it last night. Both were **very **well-built seekers, both were captains of their teams and both were rather friendly, once you got to know them. Harry realised that they **did **have a fair bit in common, but Draco was just an acquaintance at the moment, which was much better than an arch-enemy.

Harry had decided to get changed, dressed and ready and met Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall. Giving Ginny a peck on her cheek, he took a seat and helped himself to some rather delicious food.

"You excited for the game, Harry, Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

"Yup. Against the Slytherins, that." Harry grinned. Ginny nodded vigorously. She was excited too! They all hurriedly ate their breakfast and waited for Ron, he was still feasting.

"_Hurry up,_ Ronald!"

"What? A growing child needs food!" At this, everyone snickered, seeing that Ron was already so tall. If he ate anymore, he would shoot up and right through the ceilings of the Great Hall. Ron's ears were a flaming red just like how the always did when he was embarrassed or angry .

They quickly left to change.

* * *

><p>Hermione, like always loved to cheer on her friends and house. She was always a spectator, never a player, since she was absolutely terrified of heights. Quidditch and DADA were the only subjects Hermione had little trouble with. She never minded enjoying the game in the stands though.<p>

Madame Hooch had blown the whistle after the Captains, which happened to be Harry and Draco, shook hands. All the players immediately took off on their brooms. Hermione was busy looking at and noticing the _players _instead of the game. There, she saw Harry, looking more focused than she had ever seen him before in her life. Ginny, was thoroughly enjoying herself. Katie Bell did too. She was very... absorbed. She saw Ron, who was looking quite nervous ad rather green.

Hermione's eyes swept to the other side of the pitch and spotted a very well built Slytherin player. She looked closer and realised, with a blush, that she was staring at Draco Malfoy. Her mind then wandered off to what had happened last night. (_A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert! :P)__  
><em>

_"Granger?"_

_"What?" Hermione snapped. She was already feeling like shit for taking Lavender so seriously and for being so sensitive at her comments. She knew who she was and wouldn't let anyone define her but herself, and wouldn't let hurtful comments get to her. But now was **really not **the time for Malfoy to see her crying her eyes out. But as she looked up, she found herself gazing into gorgeous warm, grey eyes.  
><em>

_"You okay?" Malfoy asked her with a voice full of genuine concern. He was worried about her. He had never seen Granger cry and look this upset and hurt._

_"I'm fine!" She sniffled. "Just leave me alone. I'm in absolutely no mood of wanting to talk to anyone whatsoever."_

_"Alright then, I think I should get Potter and Weasley to check on you then, since you won't tell me..." Draco pretended to go up to the boys dormitories at which Hermione jumped up, grabbed his arm and pulled him away instantaneously. Draco chuckled inwardly at his very Slytherin-ish traits._

_"Fine, I'll tell you, just promise never to tell anyone." Hermione had no idea what had gotten over but she decided to tell Malfoy what had happened. She narrated the small instance that had happened and was genuinely astonished to see Malfoy rather angry._

_"That is by the far the stupidest thing I've heard girls do! They should know that every girl is beautiful, no matter what. And what are they doing there, telling you you're not pretty, when they overlook one of the most important traits of a person- intelligence, which is definitely something they **lack. **Granger, i know you do this, but don't let them get to you. You know who your friends are and I promise, the might not be the brightest people- they would never hurt you like that. Never." He then very unexpectedly pulled Hermione into a hug. _

_Hermione hugged him back, feeling lighter and happier than ever. Draco let go off her and walked up the stairs, giving her a smile. _

_"Oh, and Malfoy!" _

_Draco turned around._

_"My friends call me Hermione!"_

_Draco smiled. "Gran-Hermione, **my **friends call me Draco."_

_Hermione beamed at Draco._

* * *

><p>Draco had been looking out for the snitch. He was going to show Potter that he could win, definitely. He grinned. but just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw a bludger zooming towards him.<p>

Having rather fast reflexes, he ducked. But Harry, being the _slow _person he was, completely got knocked over. He was falling off his broom, unconscious, from about the height of 20-30 ft.

Draco panicked at this thought. Without wasting a second, he zoomed towards Potter on his broom, and managed to catch him in the nick of time. He landed on the ground, dismounted his broom, handed over Harry to Madame Hooch who ran towards the hospital wing, with Harry in hand.

"Now, this is what I call house dignity Severus." Prof. Dumbledore smiled as he spoke to a very expressionless Snape.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys liked it! If you didn't get it (which you probably didn't), Dumbledore had charmed, I guess, the Bludger to go towards the seekers, in order to promote a little house unity. Obviously, the match was a draw. Also, I have a request, can you guys please **review?! **Pretty please? *puppy eyes* Please? It really encourages me. Also, thank y'all for following and favouriting my story! xxx _


	5. Let's make your life fun, Granger!

After staying in the hospital wing with Harry for more than 4 hours, Draco decided to head back to the common room. He slowly learnt that Harry could be _pretty_ thick. Also, he wasn't _really _observant. Sure he could be smart, but only when he wanted to. Like when he heard that he was _teaching(?!)_a whole group of people, to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Fortuna Major" Draco mumbled as he walked in through the portrait hole. There, he saw Hermione nervously looking around for people walking in, and he noticed how her face lit up when she saw him. She walked towards him, searching for any sign of bad news his face might threaten to give away. She sighed when she saw nothing.

"Draco, how's Harry?" She inquired.

"All good. He'll be out in the morning."

"That's good." She sighed again, looking relieved.

Draco never realised when, but Ron had somehow happened to stand behind her, glaring at him, from over his shoulder, as though it was any second now, that Draco would fatally harm Hermione and make a run for it.

"Weasley, why so suspicious? Not like I'm going to kill her or something."

"Suspicious? Pffftt. OK NOW IF YOU HURT HER I WILL CALL SNAPE AND PERSONALLY ASK **HIM **TO MURDER YOU!"

"Whoa, easy there." Draco said, backing out a little bit.

At this, Hermione dragged Ron aside and hushed: "Ron! Draco is not harming me in any way whatsoever. Look, why can't we all be friends? He IS going to be with you in your dorms till Christmas holidays. Might as well reconcile, you might be able to see what's lying beneath that exterior. Also, yes, I agree he called me a 'Mudblood', I am okay with it, and I choose to give him another chance. I think you should too."_  
><em>

"But, he called...Oh wait, you already said that. **FINE. IF I HAVE TO.**" Ron huffed and grudgingly waddled towards Malfoy. They shook hands.

Little did they know, Draco had been listening to everything.  
>He was glad Hermione wanted to give him a second chance!<p>

* * *

><p>"'Mione? What do we have next? Ron asked Hermione after lunch, on a very frantic Monday when everyone was rather frazzled after an <strong>extremely<strong> relaxing week.

"We have potions...With the Slytherins."

"Oh, we can go together then." Draco offered.

"Draco, are you related to Snape in some way or the other?" Harry curiously asked. He always found Snape's baised-ness very infuriating.

"Uhhh, not really, its just that...He's... My godfather." Draco never knew why, but he ended up telling them one of his **very **personal details.

"Oh." Hermione, Ron and Harry said at the same time, feeling equally as shocked, but looking casual.

Now they knew why Snape favoured the Slytherins so much.

* * *

><p>The idea of the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy starting to become friends was peculiar to both everyone at Hogwarts and themselves. The boy they had grown up hating, suddenly seemed to turn over a new leaf. He seemed to never cause anguish to Hermione or Ron with his blood-prejudice thinking. He also never seemed to hate Harry Potter anymore.<p>

This idea was further reinforced when in Potions, later that afternoon, when Draco was paired up with Harry whilst Ron and Hermione were paired up together. They were supposed to be making the Draught of Living Death.

After a while, with a lot of complaining, working together and having loads of fun, the Trio and Draco got their potions ready.

"Okay, now I shall inspect your potions."

"Far out!" Hermione said. She always got nervous when Snape tested their potions.

"Longbottom, Finnegan, your Draught of Living Death potion, couldn't kill a fly." At Snape's remark, the Slytherins snickered, whilst Draco was trying really hard to press a grin because of Snape's comment, mind you though, not because he said it to Longbottom.

"Thomas, Ms Brown, your potion has so much ginger it could be a Weasley. Another bunch of snickers and Ron was turning redder than a beetroot, not because of fury, but because of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"I <strong>really <strong>don't think Snape should have commented about people's potions this way, it might have been **so **humiliating for them!"

"Geez, chill out Granger!" Draco playfully nudged her.

"Yeah 'Mione. You need to chill out a little bit. Honestly, some of them were actually quite funny and not those sardonic comments Snape makes at other people."

"Wow, Harry. I never knew you knew what sardonic meant, but ok... and also, I'm allowed to criticise any teacher I want."

"You're not fun Hermione!" Ron pouted.

"Yeah Granger! You're no fun!"

"Fine, then. I agree I'm no fun. Happy?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. We're going to make your life fun for a week. Aren't we, Potter, Weasley?"

"Yeah!" Both boys agreed in unison.

Hermione sighed. This better be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! Yes, I know, it has been a looooong time since I've updated, but believe me, I've been **really **busy. Anyway, this chapter is sorta dedicated to **dramionefan (guest). **The next few chapters will have more DraMione, I promise!**


	6. The Realisation

"Ok, Granger, where do you sit?"

"Ummm, at the Gryffindor table?!" Hermione said looking bemused.

"Alright, then, your **fun **week starts today, or rather, now!"

"Malfoy, maybe we should get out of our classes first…." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Good idea." Draco blushed.

"Did you just **blush? **Harry asked looking bewildered.

"Nope."

"I'll make it a point to ask Snape if Malfoy's blush or not.."

"Don't even think about it!" Draco flushed a deeper red than before.

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued "I wonder why his hair looks so greasy though."

"Yeah, a girl probably touched his hair in fifth year, and he probably hasn't washed it since." Ron snickered along with the others.

"The **girl **might've been his mother." Hermione joked along, at which everyone snorted since Hermione theory did make a lot of sense.

Hermione always knew that Snape was a good person, it was just his habits. It was like he really **did **enjoy being sadistic. But her view was changed, when Harry had seen his memories after Snape had been attacked by Voldemort's snake had attacked him. Soon after that, he was rushed to St Mungo's and was taken care of. The whole Weasley clan was alright, including Fred.

During the whole summer and 2 months into the new school year, Harry, Ron and Hermione had hunted Horcruxes and destroyed them all, when Harry had also gotten rid of Voldemort once and for all. All was well.

"See, Hermione, you **can **joke around!" Draco's voice snapped her back into reality. She pouted. Was he implying that she was no fun **whatsoever?! **That was hurtful.

"Awww, Hermione looks absolutely adorable when she pouts, doesn't she, Draco?" Ginny had somehow managed to make an appearance when they all were moving towards the Great Hall for lunch. She pecked Harry on the cheek, at which Ron made a face.

"Yeah, she does." Draco said, receiving really weird looks from Harry and Ron, a smirk from Ginny and a deep magenta Hermione.

He realised what he just said and suddenly felt hot in the cheeks (A/N: His face cheeks!). Did he just say that out loud?

* * *

><p>Hermione was gazing intently at Draco. He seemed to notice and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She chuckled inwardly to herself. So much for the Slytherin Bad Boy!They were all enjoying their lunch as Ginny brought up the topic of height up. Even she had decided to give Draco a second chance after being persuaded by Hermione.<p>

"Alright, Draco and Hermione, please stand up." Her vice took a very professional twist. They obeyed her whilst smirking. "Let us now see who is taller."

Draco by far was the taller one, so she stood up on the bench and smiled.

"See, Draco I'm taller than you!"

"Yeah, I reach your lips."

Draco suddenly looked very uncomfortable and serious.

* * *

><p>"You know Hermione, I am not sure if you actually did the right thing by forgiving Draco. He still seems a bit spoilt to me. All drawling and stuff…." Ginny waited to see Hermione's reaction. Ginny always seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Now, she tried to get Hermione to blurt out that she liked Draco. Seeing her friends behaviour at lunch was pretty amusing, and <strong>very <strong>obvious.

Ginny had been doing a great job, since Hermione looked very put out; even defensive.

"He's very sweet, once you get to know him. According to me, he is actually quite smart, he just never really participates in class much. He has the basic idea of everything, he's quite quick on picking up on hints, unlike **many** like other boys. Also, he's really…cute. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes and always kept his sense of humour intact. But he isn't just funny, he's also serious, romantic, playful, caring and sensitive, the whole lot, but only when the situation demands him to be so which is quite nice actually. Yeah, he's not perfect, but nobody is. Imperfect people are very much worth loving…" She rambled on and blushed profusely at Ginny's knowing smirk.

Damn. She liked him.

Nope. She **loved** him.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG Guys, she likes him; officially! Arghhh! I promised y'all! Anyway, I hope you like it, cause I sure do... Also, one request: please review! I need them! If I get really good reviews, I might even update faster! Also, thanks to all you people who take the time to actually read this fic! Also, thanks for adding them to your alert list and thanks for favouriting people!**

**LuvUrselfHon xxx**


	7. Their Relationship

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for following and favourite-ing my story. It means alot! But, I think there's something missing...Reviews. I really love reading what you guys have to say for my story. Please review!  
><strong>**In this chappy, we will be having some humor elements, and some Hinny at the end. **

**Love ya,  
>LuvUrselfHon<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a week after the day Hermione realised she liked Draco. They were steadily becoming closer, and all that mattered was how they spent their time together. Usually, it was fun. Sometimes, there were some very witty, yet heated debates on who was right and who wasn't. Generally, Hermione won, seeing as she was highly logical and took into account all the technicalities which easily allowed her to spot loopholes. Whereas Draco, would only win an argument only when Hermione was either very exhausted, or when she was just didn't want to argue against Draco's "because I said so"s. <strong>He, <strong>for one could get very illogical and it was excruciatingly tiresome to argue against that stubborn Slytherin.

**For example:**

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Why do you think house-elves would like to be freed?"

"Well, seeing that you had owned Dobby previously, you should know well by now."

"Please elaborate." Draco know how sensitive she would get when anyone picked up the topic of freeing house elves. She would always get defensive and Draco found it very amusing on how she often reacted so hotly towards it.

"Okay. So all you have to imagine is working 24/7; which is **pretty much everyday of the year. **House elves either need to be treated properly and given holidays/breaks and need to be treated like living creatures, not like dirt."

"See Hermione, now elves are born into families so that they can continue their family's service to their masters. They are raised to get used to all the abusive treatment and abrasive and cutting words from their families. They don't want to be freed."

"How do you know, have you ever taken a peek inside a house elf's brain?"

"..."

"Exactly."

**Or the same argument could go the other way; when Draco wins it:**

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Why do you think house-elves would like to be freed?"

"Well, seeing that you had owned Dobby previously, you should know well by now."

"Please elaborate."

"Okay. So all you have to imagine is working 24/7; which is **pretty much everyday of the year. **House elves either need to be treated properly and given holidays/breaks and need to be treated like living creatures, not like dirt."

"See Hermione, now elves are born into families so that they can continue their family's service to their masters. They are raised to get used to all the abusive treatment and abrasive and cutting words from their families. They don't want to be freed."

"How do you know?"

"Because I said so!"

Hermione would then exasperatedly sigh and give up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry!" A very chirpy Ginny came skipping into the common room.<p>

"Hi Ginny." Harry smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much, really. Just relaxing."

"Well, today **is **a Hogsmeade weekend...So I was wondering if you'd want to go on a..." She trailed off and blushed so much so, that she(her hair didn't help), alarmingly, looked as though she were on fire.

"A date? I would love to." Harry smiled and excused himself so that he could go upstairs and get dressed appropriately.

* * *

><p>Harry's and Ginny's date was perfect. They ate, shopped and talked and had fun. It was amazing! Ginny was most pleasantly surprised at Harry's romantic heart. He was so sweet, he even bought her chocolate and some amazing dress robes.<p>

They walked hand in hand into Hogwarts and set off towards their common room. It was almost 9:00 pm and they were about to go to bed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Today really **was **perfect. But..."

Harry frowned. "But what?"

"I think their was something missing." Her voice was now a whisper so Harry was leaning in closer.

"What was missing, love?" Harry whispered back.

"I think you know.."

Harry though for a few seconds until it struck him. He leaned in closer and gently placed his lips on hers. Kissing her passionately and lovingly for few seconds in a very isolated common room, Harry broke free.

"Was this missing?" Harry asked Ginny.

She smiled. "You know me so well."

Both smiled dreamily and climbed up their respective dormitory stairs.


	8. The Date Details

**A/N: Thanks y'all for favouriting, following and reviewing my story! It really helps! Also, i realised how I hadn't been updating for a while now, so here is a make-up chapter! This chapter had loads of Hinny, so Hinny shippers, here's a real treat for you! There is, mind you, some Dramione too. And sorry, if you think there's too much love, but it's for the best, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Harry scurried upstairs to his dorm, he was becoming more and more aware of the house-unity-thingy Dumbledore had come up with. Draco would be there, and he was actually rather eager to share some of the details of his date with his friends.<p>

"Harry! Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Umm...With Ginny...On a date."

"I see."

"Oi, Potter, how was it?" Draco smirked slyly and continued, "Was it magical, _whimsical, _did you feel fireworks, currents when you two passionately kissed, or rather snogged each other's faces off?" He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Harry thwacked him, playfully however, and blushed a bright magenta. He **did **feel fireworks. Was this normal? He couldn't exactly explain the feeling he felt when he kissed Ginny, it **was **_magical _(**_A/N: Pun may or may not be intended. ;)_**) and he wasn't sure how he should react towards his feelings.

"Well?" Draco demanding, still grinning.

Harry took his time to take out his pyjamas from his trunk. He then dove under his bed, swiftly changed and came up, still blushing.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Dean said, as he entered the dorm.

"Nothing much. Just about Harry's date with Ginny." Neville replied.

_Great. _Harry thought. _Now I have to tell the __**very magical **__tale of my date with Ginny to Ron, Draco, Neville __**and **__Dean._

"We went to Hogsmeade. Then to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer."

"And?" Ron prompted, smirking just as much as Draco was.

"Well, then I got her some sweets and chocolate from Honeydukes and a some very nice dress robes..." Harry had started to feel uncomfortable now, as he didn't really want to share his kissing experience with Ginny.

"I think something's missing..." Dean said as Harry's eyes were now alarmingly as wide as saucers,seeing that Ginny had said something similar when she'd wanted him to kiss her. Everyone smirked at his expressions and gave knowing looks to each other. Especially Ron and Draco. Something was up, and he **would **find out soon enough. What did they want to know? His kissing experience with Ginny Weasley? How he'd felt elated and happy when he'd kissed her and how he'd felt his chest swell when he'd kissed her and how he'd felt fireworks, they were burning inside him, when he'd kissed her?

"What's missing?" Harry asked innocently, clearly playing dumb.

"How was **The Kiss?**" Draco said, quoting "the kiss" with his fingers.

"What if we never kissed?" Harry was not willing to share such a personal experience with them, _yet._

"Don't lie to me Potter, I know you two kissed."

Harry grabbed Draco's and Ron's wrist and led them down to the Common Room. He was sure no one was in there and was glad that they was granted their privacy.

"It was great..." Harry blushed when he saw Ron and Draco exhange knowing looks and smirk at him, _again._

"You felt fireworks, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"And then you felt your chest swell up with happiness and then you felt elated..." Draco continued. Harry was startled at their ability to understand his feelings better than he understood them. He had no idea how the knew.

"H-how did y-you k-know?" He managed to croak, still shocked.

"Mate, it was that look in your eye before." Ron said.

"You're in luuuuuuurve!" Draco mocked him, yet feeling happy for his now-friend nonetheless.

Harry blushed. Again.

Maybe he **did **love Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny was still sighing when she climbed up her dormitory stairs only to be greeted merrily by Hermione. Most of the girls were asleep, which made it really easy to talk to Hermione.<p>

Everyone knows that girls always tell their best friends everything.

"How was it?" Hermione smiled.

"How was what?" Ginny knew exactly what "it" meant, but she herself had never told Hermione that she was going on a date with Harry. She wondered how Hermione knew.

"_Uh, the date!" _Hermione emphasised and gave Ginny a "Well, Duh!" look.

"How do you know about the date?"

"Well, I know now!" Hermione smirked. She was becoming more tricking these days, like when she'd tricked Harry and told him that water was Veritaserum.  
>Impressive.<p>

"Dammit!"

"Just kidding, Ginny. We only guessed you two went on your first date ever, but you just confirmed it."

"_We?"_

"Yeah, Draco, Ron and I. They told me that they couldn't find Harry anywhere and I couldn't find you, so putting two-and-two together, it was obvious that you two were together."

"Hmm. Very clever, 'Mione." Ginny praised Hermione with a smile, which was returned by Hermione.

"So, how was it?"

"It was great. Really." Ginny smiled.

"What did you guys do?"

"Uhh, we went to Hogsmeade, went for some butterbeer, Harry was a sweetheart and bought me some sweets, chocolates and some **uh-mazing **dress robes."

"That's very sweet of Harry. I think something's missing though..." Hermione hinted, a half-smirk half-smile playing on her face.

"Really? What?" Ginny knew exactly what Hermione was hinting at, but chose to play dumb.

"Oh I don't know...A kiss maybe?" Hermione mock-thought.

At this, Ginny resembled like someone on fire. "We may or may not have kissed."

"Did you feel amazing when you kissed? Like you never wanted to stop kissing?"

"..."

"Did you feel that the kiss was really passionate and full of love and passion and fire and..." Hermione trailed off as she saw Ginny looking very shy.

"...Maybe..." She said shiftily.

"Ginny, sweety, you're in _luuurve!"_

Yes, now even Hermione had confirmed her suspicions that had been swimming in her head during Harry's and her date.

Damn, she smiled.

She loved Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Before Harry and Ginny came back from their date:<strong>

"Draco, Ron, have any of you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked as she searched for her female best friend.

"Nope." Draco and Ron answered together.

"We were actually going to ask you if you had seen Harry anywhere." Ron spoke to Hermione, earning nods of agreement from Draco. Hermione thought, setting her logical side to work. If Ginny and Harry, weren't to be found anywhere, **together, **maybe they'd gone on a date?

"Maybe they went on a date." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, that sound reasonable." Draco agreed. They all walked towards Hogsmeade themselves, heading towards the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"Is it just me, or do Harry and Ginny, both look so much in love when they're together?" Ron questioned.

"It's not just you, Ron. I just became friends with you guys and its pretty obvious to me too." Draco said.

"It's just, I see their eyes glazing when they look at each other, so much in love." Hermione said so, very unexpectedly. Who would've thought that 'Mione actually liked romance?

"How do you know it's love?" Draco questioned.

"I've read about it... IMayOrMayNotReadRomanceNovels..." Hermione said the last part in a bit of a hurry. Ron and Draco looked at her bemusedly.

"I never knew you read ROMANCE novels, Hermione..." Draco spoke.

"Well, atleast we know now that she isn't studying all the time. That's a bit of a relief. Phew." Ron mock sighed only to be thwacked lightly by Hermione. Draco chuckled.

"I think it would be rather funny if we...tease them about it?" Hermione suggested.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermoine Granger?" Draco mock-serious question.

"What? I can be fun."

" I know, I know. I was just kidding."

Hermione was starting to grow on him **very **much. She was pretty, cute, adorable, smart, intelligent (The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, for god's sake!), caring, girly-er than he'd expected her to be, she had a fun and mischievous side, yet she was so responsible, efficient, even though she was always working so hard to conceal her imperfection, when in reality she was perfect...for him atleast...

WAIT.

Why did he just think that? He was still gazing at Hermione smiling, yet very discreetly so. Ah. Slytherin qualities.

Did he like her? Or worse, did he, just like how Harry loved Ginny, love her?

Oh My God. What has the (wizarding) world come to?


	9. Truth or Dare? Again

**A/N: HI Guys! I'm Back! Here's another chapter! Dramione and some Hinny! And no, I'm not running out of ideas. I just simply love the possibilities of Truth and Dare! This one should be more fun, seeing that Draco would be playing too! Enjoy!**

**_Ohh, and thanks fir favouriting, reviewing and following! Take Care y'all! xx_  
><strong>_(Guys, I changed it a little bit, seeing that it was a bit suggestive. So, I made it more...cuter.)_

* * *

><p>After forcing a confession out of Harry and Ginny, the group had decided to play Truth or Dare <strong>yet again, <strong>only with Draco this time. After a hearty meal on a very pleasant Sunday morning, they all headed towards the tree near the lake. All of them sprawled around comfortably under the chair. Harry sat right in front of the tree, with his backing resting against the trunk. Ginny had her head on Harry's lap, with him affectionately stroking her hair and forehead. Hermione smiled at her friends, glad that they were all so happy, and took a seat next to them. At this Draco decided to lay on **her **lap, whilst grinning at her mischievously. She smiled and shook her head, then shook him **off **her lap, sticking her tongue out at him. He glared at her, then smacked her playfully on her arm. Ron, meanwhile was enjoying the amazing weather. He loved the amazing view, even though he had seen had seen more that a thousand times already.

"Well, you guys should know that basically everyone in school is talking about Ginny and Harry being together." Hermione informed.

"Wow, how do you know all this? All of us were walking around with our ears closed, right Hermione?" Draco replied sardonically, to which Hermione blushed a faint scarlet.

"Oh PU-LEASE. There won't be any need to be so sarcastic, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione responded in a very Snape-ish voice.

Ron jumped. "Shit! I actually thought that was Snape at first, but then the girl voice..."

Everyone laughed. It was fun being together on such a wonderful day, with no burdens on their heads. No Voldemort, no Horcruxes, no wars and no deaths. YAY!

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Don't think I'm a spy or anything, but once I saw you all playing Truth or Dare, and even I wanted to play, so can we?"

"Sure, Draco. Did you like how I tricked Harry?"

"Yes! That was **funny! **Very impressive, Hermione."

"Thank you!"

"OK, we'll play, but in a different way. It's the norm for Truth, but for Dare, you have to take off a layer of clothing if you decide to chicken out. Deal?"

"Deal." They all said in unison.

"Ok, but first I think all of us should have a chance to go and wear some more clothes." Ginny reasoned.

"Yeah, I think Gin's right." Harry said.

"You would say that, Potter, seeing that she's your girlfriend." Draco smirked, and at this comment, the couple blushed.

"I think both of them make sense, Draco." Hermione spoke.

"Yeah, Malfoy. It's a game, but we also have to be a little conservative, seeing that we do have girls playing and we are outside." Ron added.

"Fine then, we'll play inside, seeing that most people would be outside, enjoying the weather. Also, ok, we **can** get dressed up, so that the game stays conservative for as long as possible."

"Fair enough." Harry commented as they all walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They all walked up to their respective dorms and came out five minutes later looking like stuffed turkeys about to explode. They had so many layers on they could barely move, except, of course, Hermione. She had reasoned with Ginny and had told her that she wouldn't even choose many Dares, so, she was cool, not looking like an overstuffed pillowcase. It was only when Ginny had said that maybe Draco could change the rules to "Dare or Double Dare" instead of "Truth or Dare" that she went upstairs and wore more layers.

So far, both the girls were wearing their underwear, their bathing suits, 2 singlets, 2 shirts, 2 sweaters, 2 warmers, 2 robes, a pair of shorts and a pair of pants. They felt as though they were inside a heater set on its highest temperature, even though it was getting colder day by day.

It was the same story for the boys, although instead of wearing singlets, they were wearing vests. They all met downstairs in the Common Room again, ready to play.

"Uhh, guys, I think there are quite a few people here, maybe one of you boys should check your dorm and see if anyone's there?" Hermione suggested since there were a few First Year's in the Common Room and she wanted to avoid being embarrassed in front of the kids who had recently arrived at Hogwarts. Draco immediately ran upstairs and came back down giving them a thumbs up, since their dorm was empty.

They all went upstairs and decided that Draco might want to start, seeing that he had never played with them before.

"Okay, then. Hermione!" At this, all of them except Hermione grinned. Hermione, on the other hand, went pale.

"Truth."

"Chicken." Ginny mock-muttered to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've seen the way McLaggen looks at you, and by the looks of it, he likes you. A lot. So, would you say yes to him if he were to ask you out?"

"Eww! No! Absolutely not!" She shook her head frantically, at which everyone chuckled. "He is **vile. **I would rather go out with Snape, than go out with him... Okay, I didn't mean that, but you get the point."

They all nodded.

"Alright, 'Mione, your turn to ask someone." Harry said.

"Ok, Ginny. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Whose the chicken now?"

"Still you."

Shaking her head, Hermione continued. "Well, make any confession."

"Okay, well...I've like Harry since I was eleven, and remember, when I couldn't even speak when you were in the room?" She looked at a nodding Harry. "Well, Hermione had advised me to be more...me. So, I think that helped out, as I started going out with Michael and all, when you then saw me for me, not for some weirdo who was starstruck by you. I just wanted to confess that Hermione is the best adviser and friend ever, and I really think she understands everyone's situations. So, 'Mione, thanks a ton!" Ginny smiled as she finished up her long confession.

Hermione got up and hugged her. "You can come to me whenever you like, you're my girl bestie anyway. And I think a guy should like you for who you are, not for someone who he wants you to be. So girls should really be themselves around their crushes so that they get a clear idea of you, and if they don't like you for who you are within, then it's their loss."

Everyone clapped at her words. Hermione bowed. It was Ginny's turn now.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a chicken like the two of you."

"Okay, then." She said with an evil glint in her eye. "I dare you to write a love letter to McGonagall and enclose a...a bra. **No. TWO bras with it.**"

Ron's eyes widened and then he grudgingly agreed, seeing that he didn't have as many clothes on as Hermione or Ginny did.

_**Five minutes later:**_

"Alright, guy. Here it is:"

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_I cannot simply express by words how much I am completely and irrevocably in love with you. You make my look forward to my school mornings, making me enjoy Transfiguration even more than I already do. I have always admired your brains and your excellent Transfigurational talents. I would also like to thank you for being there for me, just like you've been there for everyone else in the school. You have brightened up my life so much more than I could've ever imagined love could. I however, cannot give you my name, my love, for I am terrified of losing you. I love you._

_Yours Truly,  
>Your true lover.<em>

Everyone laughed and so did Ron, turning the shade of his hair. Hermione and Ginny left to go to their dorms, to get a bra each. They both carefully chose the bras they wanted to give Ron, choosing their second sexiest bras, saving the best for themselves.

The boys wolf-whistled at them when they saw their bras, Harry looking specifically at Ginny and Draco teasing Hermione whilst Ron was just laughing. Too much.

"Never knew you had something so sexy, Granger."

" I have another bra sexier than this, where-where is? Is it in my trunk?" Hermione thought out loud. Then, her eyes widened.

"You're wearing it, aren't you?" Ginny asked slyly.

"M-m-maybe."

This comment got Draco to smirk even more. He would make sure to give Hermione such outrageous dares, that she would **have **to chicken out.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so of playing truth or dare, everyone was basically half naked, except of course, Hermione, again. She still had her tight little shorts on, and a black singlet.<p>

"Hermione, Dare or Double Dare?" Draco asked. True to what Ginny had predicted, Draco had changed the rules to Dare or Double Dare.

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you go into the Common Room with only your underwear on."

Hermione blushed. She was weighing up the possibilities. If she went downstairs, then maybe someone might see her and tell McGonagall what they'd seen, probably causing her to loose her position as a Prefect. Or, she could chicken out, and take off her singlet, revealing herself in her sexiest bra to her closest friends.

"Well? Go on!" Draco urged.

"I...chicken out." There. She said it.

"Very well." He was blushing now. Harry and Ron looked away as she undressed whilst Ginny gave her a wink, hinting Draco's behaviour to her.

As she took off her last singlet, they all saw Hermione in a **very **sexy and lacy push up bra and they all saw her very curvaceous body. She was stunning. Draco scooted closer towards Hermione, giving her another, what seemed like a reassuring hug, that no one would judge her, being topless himself. She squealed as his torso felt as though it had been in the freezer for about an hour. Also, Quidditch training and the stairs had **definitely **done Draco some good.

Hermione quickly put on her robes, earning herself a puzzled look from her peers. "Draco's torso is freezing, I suggest you all to put your robes back on yourselves, and lets go for lunch. Its 1:00 pm."

They all agreed and got dressed again. Soon, they would fill their very hungry stomachs.


End file.
